(no name)
by phoenix.dragoon.05
Summary: far from the five original clans, a new clan formed but blood followed and a cat with the pelt of a storm and claws to match had a soft spot for a kit black as night has to learn to survive as a spy in two different clans of two different morals. (i do not own warriors)


**hey kittens hope you enjoy this new warriors story**

I sat in a tree with my claws coming in and out,

my slit like eyes focused on the catfight below me.

A ginger tom clawed at the black scared tom and the black one bite the ginger one.

After a while, I got bored and decided to end the fight early,

I jumped down and stretched my legs showing off my dog teeth color.

They both yelped in fear and ran off in different directions.

Smirking to my self

I continued to walk down the paved sidewalk of the town,

houses were on either side of me but they were run down,

my ears twitched as I heard a mewling.

Growling to myself that I was too weak on kittens,

I turned the corner to see a black tom and a white she-cat passing back and forth.

They both turned when they saw me but the tom ran at me hopefully while the other yelped as she saw my color.

"Shh" I purred soothingly "are either of you hurt?"

The black tom shook his head 'no' and the female copped him

"Good" I did my best to look peaceful

"Hey! Maybe we can go with you" the tom chirped

The female pretty much screamed "no! She's a-" she glanced at me then whispered "she's one of 'them' you know"

"Blood clan? so?" the tom squeak

"You want to be a murderer and a thief!"

Before the tom could answer that I picked him up and carried him away from his sibling

He huffed indignantly but didn't protest farther

After a few turns later I placed him on the ground and pawed my color of

"Why did you do that?" the black tom squeaked

"So that clover clan doesn't know"I smirked and dropped the purring

"So you're a spy?"

"No. I don't agree with all of clover clans rules but I don't agree with all of the blood clans either"

"Ok, so am I joining blood, or clover clan?"

"Both, you're coming with me" that seemed to end the conversation

After picking him back up we turned a few more corners left the town then after walking through a field we crossed clover clans markers

Continuing down a small hill we got to a cave entrance

I glanced down at my black fur dappled with dark gray clouds, then looked at the kits black fur and decided I would play him off as my son

"Ok listen here," I said as I dropped him beside the entrance "I'm going to play you off as my son in clover clan while in blood clan you'll be my apprentice"

He nodded 'yes'

We entered with him by my side and my head held high

I wasn't truly related to anyone in the clan my mom was half clan and my dad was blood clan but no one knew that

I ignored all the questions and cats whispering and headed straight for the leader's den

I didn't knock as I walked right in

Rabbit star growled as we entered but stopped and went wide-eyed at the kit in my jaws

"W-what? Whe-when?!" she stuttered

I put the jet black tom between my legs

"I have to be honest with you rabbit star, he's not mine"

Her face changed from shock to anger "so you stole him?!"

I shook my head sadly and glanced down at the black tom

The leader seemed to realize and stood to call her mate in

Fern song walked through the door and the to she-cats talked and then fern song walked over and picked up the black tom, giving me a reassuring look

I watched mournfully as she took the kit away knowing it was all an act

I sighed before continuing "he doesn't know but I found his mother dead just around the corner He does believe she's dead though"

Rabbit star sat ears perked to the story

"He has a sister but I was attacked by the savages" it was weird calling blood clan that "I mad a choice not to fight three savages and took the closest kit"

I mumbled something under my breath and hung my head sadly for effect

Rabbit star looked at me sympathetically

"Plz don't tell the clan" I pleaded "the clan will think I gave birth on one of my long tracks and I can tell the medicine cat my milk was bad and it dried up" I looked pleadingly at rabbit star

 **cliffhanger! I'm sorry but they're so fun to write**


End file.
